


To Foolish to realize

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Jareth is the king of the goblins.Titania is Jareths full time bodyguard.Damin is the only high court memeber who is only half of a ass.Roseabell is Jareths trusted younger sister.Mary-beth is Roseabells only child.And Sarah is the only one who can save their world.JXS and OCXOCDon't like don't read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

_''You have no power over me!''_

Six words were all that was said. Six words had never before had such power.

** _TITANIAS P.O.V_ **

Never had one mortal shown so much power . She was an equal to our king. How did it happen? The labyrinth was meant to be unbeatable ,as well as the goblin king unstopable ,but Sarah Williams changed it all. Not only did she win back her wish away ,but she deafeated the labyrinth and then unknowingly rubbed it in Jareths face. 

I remember the same day it happened 8 years ago. I had just returned from a meeting with the high court of magical underground dwellers when I saw it. My king hunched over on the floor of his throne room ,that was in worse condition than normal. Barells of goblin ale were broken and scattered across the room , as well as the goblins kings throne knocked to floor .There wasn't a goblin in site. 

Immediately rushed to my kings side.

''Sire! What happened?'' I asked ,getting on to my knees and brushing aside his pale blonde hair.

He didn't move ,nor did he answer.

''Sire!'' I shouted ,but Jareth didn't make a sound. I grabbed his pale wrist and checked for a pluse. I sighed and blew a stray strand of my red hair out of my eyes .He had a pluse ,but it was dangerously faint.

''Jareth!'' I yelled ,using his name. ''What happened? Say something!''

The kings form layed there unmoving and unresponsive .What had happened!? I Screamed for the help of anyone .Soon the room was filled with goblins that all shared shocked or worried expressions behind there thick eye brows and long noses. 

''Kingy...sleeping?'' A small goblin named frog asked quietly with a wavering voice.

''Yes'' I answered .

''Kingy ,sick?'' Glob asked.

''Yes'' I answered immediately.

The goblins brust into a chrous of:

''Oh ,no!'

''Kingy ,goin to be ok?''

''Kingy ,goin to die?''

''What did she say?''

''SLIENCE!'' I scream at the goblins ,who fell quiet. 

''The king is sick'' I stood up. ''Frog ,klep and jib . Get the royla healer immediately!'' I said ,swinging into action.

I went to work ordering the goblins about ,who worked without complaint. I had Jareth to his chambers as soon as possible ,and crews cleaning the throne room. The healer arrived within mintues and tended to Jareth as soon as she could. Once Jareth was declared stable ,I had the goblins inform me in what the hell was going on.

They told me of the Sarah girl. How she wished away her baby brother ,ran the labyrinth ,won her brother back and crushed our king.I was enraged with myself. If I hadn't been such a fool ,to inslut a memeber of the high court and be almost sencetencd to death ,then I would have been here to talk sense into the guy. I'm his personal bodyguard of cryin out loud! I should have been there! 

I couldn't waste time blameing myself. I had things under control. There was no need to freak out. I could do that later ,but now I was needed. I was sure to keep the goblins in order and the labyrinth under control as best I could. It sensed its masters current state and was in distress. But it was hard to keep it tamed ,not only was I not its master ,but I being unable to wield normal fae ,was a problem. 

Jareth remained in his state for weeks before he pulled through. I had been keeping everything in order. It was hard to keep what had happened in the goblin kingdom away from that snooping high court .If they had found out they would have had Jareth demoted and have some power hungery prick take his place .Ha ,like that was going to happen. After awhile thign were getting out of hand ,I delt with it until I could no longer keep things stable. Fae powers would have helped. Whice was why I called Jareths trusted family memember ,his sister Roseabell and her husban Joanas.

I was Pulling open the dark curtain of Jareths chambers one night. I knew he preferd to sleep with to curtains drawn back. Then Jareth stirred under his slik sheets and I was to his side in a instant. He mummbled something and stirred. I called for the guards to fetch Roseabell and the healer immediately.

Soon Jareth was sitting on his throne ,as proud and egolistcal as ever. Roseabell and Joanas went back to there own lives and I went back to being Jareths bodyguard.

That of course was 8 years ago. Alot of things have changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**SARAHS P.O.V**

8 years. It seems like only last night through. All my memories were as pure and clean ,as if it really had happened the night before. But so much was different now. 

Toby had turned 8 only a short while ago .I had caught him and a cute little red haired girl named Lacy holding hands on the swings in the back yard. I throught it was completely adorable ,but the two 8 year olds went bright red ,and Toby made me swear never to mention it ever again. Toby sweared they were just freinds ,and of course I knew they were friends. Toby had only just gotten out of the hole girls have cooties stage.

Karen and dad were still together. Yay ,for me. At least dads happy. I have to admit ,he's happier with Karen then he was with my own mother. I may of been only 7 when my mother left ,but I knew what was going on. Karen and I get along a bit better then when I was 14. We'll never be bestfreinds and I'll never consider her a mother ,but we can stand each others presents without fighting. 

I turned 22 earlier this year ,and have my own small apartment. I have two half time jobs , at day I work in a small book store in town ,and most nights I work the ticket booth at the movie theater ,along with a freind of mine named Ryan. Ryan works at the food stand ,and always gives Toby that little extra bit of butter on his popcorn ,whenever Karen actully lets him go to the movies .Whice isn't to often. Miss Elliot is the elderly lady has run the book store since before I was born. Its just the two of us. Before I can in she was close to shutting down ,but I got Toby in on the action along with me and we made posters and set them up around town ,the thearter and Toby spread the word at school. Now Miss Elliot says that shop doign twice as well and whenever Toby cames in she gives him a helping of her special toffie. The best part is Karen is all about respecting your elders ,so she can't say a thing.

I get paid well enough from the book store ,but the thearter helps alot. If it wasn't for Ryan I probably wouldn't have this job ,but Ryan happens to be ''freinds'' with our bosses daughter Lillan ,and helped me land the job with a perfect score. Besides my job is easy. Our town is small ,so its kinda surprizing that our town even has a movie thearter ,but it means that I'm pretty much freinds or on a first name base with more than half of our population. Let me just say ,that aren't too many of us. Miss Elliot said when she was a young girl ,our population was half of what it is today.

Its 2:44 pm ,so Toby will be finshing school for the day soon .I think to myself when suddenly my moblie gose off in my in my jeans pocket. I answer it quickly as to not disturb the few costumers in the book shop.

I check to find see the caller ID ,and find its only Karen. Probably needs me to pick Toby up ,again .I don't mind ,and it dosen't bothet Miss Elliot either ,but Karen has to realize that I do have a job.

''Hey ,Karen'' I say answering the phone.

''Hi ,Sarah. Look I need you to pick Toby up from school ,ok?'' I knew it was a order not a question.

''Yeah ,sure'' I answer ,sighing inwardly.

''Bye ,Sarah'' Karen says simply and hangs up.

Good old Karen .A woman of few words ,until you walk in the door and her son is holding a ice-cream ,instead of a apple.

Miss Elliot was chatting quietly to an elderly man named Mr Kale about a certain book. So ,I wait a moment before ,butting in politly as possible and tell Miss Elliot that I'd had to pick up Toby. Of course she didn't mind at all and sent me on my way.I grabbed my old denim shoulder bag from the shops small office and was on my way. Tobys school was only about two blocks away ,so I should be there just before the school day ends at 3:00.

I arrived just two mintuse after the bell rang. I enter the old school gate and was reminded of my school years here. I didn't have alot of freinds ,but that didn't mean I had no freinds at all. I spotted Toby sitting next to Lacy who was cluching a small brown book to her chest ,on a wooden bench close to the school building.

''Tobe's!'' I called to Toby.

''Hey ,Sarah'' Toby smiled.

''Hey ,what have you got there Lacy'' At smiled down at the her red plaits and denim overalls.

''Its my favorite'' Lacy answered holding the book out to me.

''Anna-beths underwater adventures'' I smiled ''I remember reading this when I was younger. What happened here'' I asked fingering a tear on the corner of the cover.

''Some of the older kids took it and were throwing it around'' Lacy answered in a quiet voice. ''But Toby got it back'' Lacy smiled at Toby and I handed her book back.

''Really ,Toby?'' I asked slyly. ''Did you sock'em?'' I asked ,making both of the children laugh.

''Oh ,Lacy ,I hope they didn't hurt you. Look at that bruise on your shoulder'' I ask looking at a purple bruise on the childs shoulder.

''Are you ok?'' Asked Toby ,worrie dripping off his voice .Awe.

''Yes , I'm fine. I dosen't even hurt'' She answered shyly.

''Now Toby will have to sock'em'' I smiled. ''Come on,Toby. Karen will kill me if we take much longer'' I said dryliy.

''Ok.'' Toby answered standing up from the bench.

''See you ,Toby'' Lacy said quietly.

''Bye Lacy'' I said ,smiling down at the girl . She really was cute. I hope she really wasn't hurt ,but its just like toby to be the hero.

''Bye lace'' Toby answered ,as we walked out the school gate.

''Lace?'' I asked Toby with a wickard smrik ,once we were out of ear shot.

''Shut up'' Toby asked silently ,I could see him trying to hide his blush. 


	3. Chapter 3

** _SARAHS P.O.V_ **

Karen had dragged Toby and my father off to some wedding of her cousins ,half way across the contry. It took a bit of convincing Karen ,but she eventully agreed to let me house sit. It was like she throught I couldn't look after a house ,or something. I told them Toby could have stay with me ,instead of going to some wedding ,but Karen would have none of it. 

After I moved out when I turned 20 ,Karen and my father changed my old bed room into a guest room ,where I was sleeping for the next week or so. I was warned that if I had any parties ,I'd be the one to clean up. How old did they think I was?! I'm 22 ,a adlut ,not some crazy hormonal teenager. I'd hardly be at the house anyway. I do have two jobs ,that I do take seriously.

The mircowave beeped in the kitchen. I went to retrive my dinner ,before my night shift started ,in about 40 mintues. I was working until 12:00am tonight ,when the place closed and it was around 5:00pm now.. I sat down on the couch and began to eat my food. To bad Karen was crazy enough to say TV fried you brain cells ,and never even got one for the house. 15 or so mintues later I made my way up stairs to shower before work. My work uniform was simple. Black dress pants and a black T-shirt reading the theaters logo ''Get a move on to the movies!''

I arrived at work a few mintues late ,but found Ryan had already punched me in ofthe night. I would have done the same of him. 

I worked the booth for almost 2 hours before another girl named Allison ,came and took over. I took my 20 break before helping Ryan out at the porncorn stall ,even through he instisted he could manage. The night flew by quickly and before I knew it ,it was 12:00am ,and time to go home .Go thing that the book store dosen't open till 9:00am in the morning. I wait out side for Ryan to help lock up and give me my lift home ,like he always dose.

I watch smiling eviling as ,Ryan gives Lillian a quick peck on the cheeks ,making a huge contrast agaist her palr skin and light brown hair and his tanned skin and black hair . she gives a girlish giggle. Ryan turns and flushes red ,when he turns and notices I was watching.

''Come on'' He says duckings his head down. He leads out the back door to his beloved station wagen ,he named ''Rebeka''.I had joked about naming it christine ,like that Stephen King movie.

''So ,Rebeka'' I started ,climing in to the car.'' Not feeling a bit jelous agaist a certain bosses daughter ,are we?'' I laughed.

''Ha ,ha. Not funny ,Sarah'' Ryan grummbles and climes into the drives seat beside me.

''So ,are you Lil like a thing?'' I asked with a cunning smrik.

''Mabye'' Ryan answered shyly.

''Why don't you just ask that girl out ,already?'' I moan.

''Her father is our boss ,for one thing. She younger that me ,for another and I don't know if she even likes me'' Ryan answered .Oh ,you have got to be kinding me.

''Ryan ,she 20 ,not 16 and of course she likes you'' I say. Really sometimes boys can be so damn blind.

''You think so?'' Ryan asked ,with a hopeful ring to his voice.

''Duh ,I know everything'' I say ,in a serious tone.

Ryan just laughes at me and turns that corner of my street. I could walk home ,but even with this town being as freindly as it is ,I've never really taken to walking about in the middle of the night. Ryan drops me off at my house and waves goodbye.

I wake the next morning at close to 8:30am. Like all nights ,my dreams are plaged with a man wearing black leather gloves. I sigh its been like that for the last 8 years .Sure ,some thing have changed ,but alot is still the same. I roll over and strech my arms above my head. I suddenly remember where I am. I'm no longer in my small one bedroom apartment ,but in my childhood home ,on the other side of town. I could sleep in. I decide agaist it and pull myself up off my bed. I dress in blue skinny jeans and a simple purple tank top. Heading down to breakfast ,I stop at the door to my parents room. I remember that one man ,and that one night he appered at the window.

Trust those 13 hours were not the last time I layed eyes on the goblin king ,of course he was in owl form. A beautiful snow white barn owl. I've seen it around ,less since these years have warn threw through .I'm not sure if he knows that I know when he's watching ,but he's never said a word or tryed to harm Toby and myself. So ,I decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

I spent the next few hours tidying up the house .Simple vacuming and dusting. Once that had finished I decide not to waste the warm day it was , slipped on shoes and made my way to the park ,locking the front door behind me. I used act out the plays of my favorite stories at the very same park ,other times I walked Merlin there. Oh ,how I miss that old dog. He had died of age a few weeks before I'd moved in to my own place. He was my best freind. Karen had been kind enough to let us burry him in the back yard.

I stood apon the stone bridge ,watching the ripples in the water. This place held so many good many memories. 14 year old me acting my heart out. I don't know where my acting fad went. After I left school ,I just stopped. I'd love to start acting again ,but right now what I have is all I need. Not all I want ,but all I need.

My head shot up at the sound of a girlish scream. My eyes found a couple on a bench on the river bank. The man was down on one knee and the girl looked as if someone had given her million dollars. Then I realize that I knew them .They were from my high school years .Jenna Kale -Elderly Mr Kales grandaughter- and Nathan Berg. They were two of the nicer popular people. If I remembered right they'd been togethere since the 10th grade. Jenna screamed with happiness once more and flug her arms around Nathans neck. Suddenly the two were sent rolling down the hill right into the lake ,but the two laughed and hauled each other out of the water.

I found that I was smiling. My smile faded when my mind wandered to all my fail relationships. Their'd only been two really serious ones. Scott Jamestone ,who had been my boyfreind of almost a year and had also been my prom date. Second had been Jacob Harlow ,just last year ,he was amazing until I found he was cheating on me. I had hurt alot ,but I quickly got over it. I hadn't date since Jacob and I wasn't really looking. Through Karen ever so loved hintting about my non-exsistant love life. I'd as kindly as possable told her where to shove it a few times before.

I sighed ,looking back at the soaking couple, Well ,at least some people are making it some where. 


	4. Chapter 4

** _TITANIAS P.O.V_ **

The king sat in his throne ,or more rather louged. His leather riding crop tapping rymthicly agaist his knee high boots and his mismatched eyes starting into to nowhere. He was in deep throught ,and so was I. We both completely ignored the group of 20 or so goblins messing about the place ,placing bets on a chicken fight it would seem. I took my job seriously ,standing by the window of throne room , fingering the sliver knife attached to my waist , blowing the hair out of my eyes ,normally I would stand closer to the one I was guarding ,but with the state Jareth was in he needed space. But I still needed to do my job.

Our kingdom ,our world is in grave danger ,as well as its inhabatince. The labyrinth was failing. All because of one teenage girl. She not only changed the way things are but changed the labyrinth. The labyrinth has its own way of being alive and its a incredabily competive creature. It tooks its only conquering as in huge warning. It became more than just a maze game ,but a life or death situition. Since Sarah only 5 humans have ran the labyrinth ,each not only failing ,but dying. Sure ,it had happened before .People had lost there life to the labyrinth but never on scale like this.

The labyrinth isn't invinceable ,and neither is its ruler .A certain child taught us that. Its been using up all the power in its mist ,sucking the life out of its sroundings .It hasn't moved on taking the power of fae or other magical beings yet. If it thinks that it could contain its ture potental by doing so ,it will ,and nothing but Sarah Williams will be able to stop it.

I sigh and look around the room. Those bloody goblins are completely oblivious to it all. Though that could be a good thing if the little devils did know than Jareth would have a full blown riot. It would cause a shortage of space in the bog. God ,I hate the bog . But at least it dose its job without complaint.

The kings trance stays with him until dark ,as do I. Around 9:00pm [labyrinth time] he stands and leaves ,I follow him from a distance . He dosen't say a word ,just continues until he reaches the hall that follows to his chambers . I'm restricked to certain places in the castle . The last time I entered his chambers was the day he woke after Sarah left. I stand at the end of the stone hall ,this is where I'm to stay until he leaves ,with complaint. Its my job and I'm lucky to have it. The king chose me for the job personally ,instead of someone the court picked out. Its rare to have a female bodyguard ,but I'm just as good as any man and I'm not afriad to show it. 

A hour or so later the sound of foot steps reaches my ears and I turn my head down the hall oppsite to the kings chambers ,to find the one person I was hoping not to see so soon ,being dragged by his hands down the hall by two large goblins named peter and yelp. I smile when I see that the goblins have seen him as a threat and dragged him to the nearest trusted command ,that just so happened to be me.

''Look whats I found Tia!'' Peter said excitedly.

''Its was me who found 'im'' Said Yelp ,objetively. Normally I would find a goblins fight like this amusing ,but at times like this ,not so much.

''It dosen't matter who found'' I hissed ,and the two stopped aurging right away.

''Are you going tell them to let me go or what?'' Damin asked ,looking at me bored though his dark brown eyes. Damin had a dark apperence. dark hair ,dark eyes ,navy blue clothing. The only thing he was missing was my dark sence of humur.

''Mabye '' I smriked and blew a piece of my red hair out of my eyes. ''Maybe not''

Damin was the youngest memeber of the court ,and even through he got on my nerves ,he was the most likeable out of all the court memembers .He's still a prick through. We haven't always had the best relationship .I mean there was this one time ,where I broke his nose , another where I spilt his lip .Its like his face just wants to be punched.

''Well ,don't just stand there fool . How do I get _them_ off me?'' Damin groaned.

''You don't'' I said ,evil smrik still in place.

''Yelp ,Peter!'' All our heads snapped to the king who was glaring at the two subjects. ''Let him go'' With that the two goblins dropped there strong grip on Damin ,then bounded down the hall in fear.

''And Titania'' The king said directing his attention me. Damin looked at me as through he throught I was about to get the same treatment as Peter and Yelp. But I knew other wise. Sometimes I was just his body guard ,other times ,I was his freind.''Play nicely ,now''

''Yes ,sire'' I spoke clearly ,trying my best to hid my smile. Damin suddenly seemed to remember himself and bowed before the king.

''Damin ,what news do you bring?'' The king asked ,as he began to lead us down the long stone hall.

Damin is the only court memember that Jareth trusts ,through I don't trust any of them. Damin went to the court considering the matter of the labyrinth .Jareth as well as myself knows we need help.

''Not good news ,your highness'' Damin sigh .No one liked giving bad news to the goblin king.'' I'm afriad...the court as rejected your request.''

Jareth didn't say anything ,but instead ,tightened his hands into tight fist. 

''Sounds just like them'' I muttered. 

We entered the throne room where the goblins quickly moved to make way for us and became silenced. Goblins knew there place . If it wasn't for the gobliin king ,it would be lower than what it already is.

Jareth plonked down into his throne ,while I took my usual place at the window. This left Damin standing quiet arkwardly in the middle of the room .I slipped my knife off my belt and glared at Damin ,playing with my knife. Damin ,for the momment looked worried. Then the dummy went and opened his mouth ,when I could tell Jareth wished for silence. He was trying to think. It was bad enough that he had to addmit he needed help.

''May I ask, what your plan is now ,your highness?''

''I don't know'' He said after a short peroid of silence. He then pulled out a crystal ball and started into it. I knew what he was staring at. Or more acturetlly ,who. Sarah Williams. It still pained him to this day.

Damin looked to me to the king and back a few times. Oh ,no .His not going to do it ,is he? I gave him a warning look ,but he ignored it ,and it could mean his life.

''Excuse me ,sire ,but is it true?'' Damin pushed father. ''About the labyrinths champion?'' Yep ,his done for. The goblins gasped ,they knew very well that ,the matter of Sarah Williams ,was not to be spoken of. I slapped my hand to my forehead. Well ,at least I won't miss him.

''And why would you think that?'' Jareths gaze hardened ,he looked as through could kill someone. '' Why would anyone think that?!'' 

''W-well ,i-its j-j-ust tha-'' damin was practiclly being crushed under Jareths stare and I was enjoying the show. Well ,I was until two blue eye'd royals walked ,with elegance through the door. The Queen Rosabell and her six year old daughter Mary-beth.

The two blondes ,dressed in silk and other fine threads that I couldn't care less about ,smile perfectly .Personly I wasn't a big fan of perfect .I mean Mary-beth is a very smart and charming little girl ,and her mother even through crude by nature ,can prove to be quite a caring woman ,just a strict mother I guess.

''Uncle Jareth! Uncle Jareth!'' Mary-beth shouted as she ignored her mothers protests of being lady like and wrapped her small arms around her Uncle. The kings smile returned and it was geuine. This wasn't something you'd see every day.

''Brother'' Rosabell nodded simply.

Damin bowed before the two new rerivals ,but was not noticed in the slightest. Damin gave me a pointed stare ,as to why I was not practicly on my hands and knees ,being of the lowest station in the room ,well of course with a exception of te goblins ,who had quickly made way for the two royals .I merely smriked and blew a lose strand of hair our of my line of vision. 

Jareth is my boss and king .Not Rosabell ,I made this all clear when I was offered the job. And Jareth agreed.


End file.
